As the demand for high-resolution display devices increases, several techniques to improve resolution of display devices have drawn much attention. US 2010/0253796 describes taking multiple low-resolution images and applying a weighting function to these low-resolution images to obtain high-resolution images. Similar techniques are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,686,956 and 7,003,177.
Further, US 2007/0263113 describes a method to obtain high-resolution images of an object by taking multiple low-resolution images each containing only a portion of the object. The multiple low-resolution images are then wielded into a single image containing the object in high-resolution. Similar techniques can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,170, 6,639,625, and 6,710,801.
US 2010/0315534 discloses a method to obtain high-resolution images. The image pick-up system of US 2010/0315534 comprises a first imaging section to take a moving image of each of the R component and the B component with a short-time exposure, a low resolution, and a high frame rate based on the incident light. The image pick-up system also comprises a second imaging section that takes a moving image of the G component with a long-time exposure, a high-resolution, and a low frame rate based on the incident light. The image pick-up system then synthesizes a moving image based on the images taken by the first and second imaging sections.
Recently, organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) have been implemented in display devices due to high color saturation capability to present more vivid images. Light-emitting layers in an OLED display are formed by evaporating color layers onto a substrate through a shadow mask that defines regions and areas of the light-emitting layers. The use of shadow masks in manufacturing OLED display devices has restrained the miniaturization of the pixel structures and thus the resolution of OLED display devices. Therefore, there is a need to improve the resolution of OLED display devices.